


A Helping Hand

by Tookbaggins



Category: Finding Nemo (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-08
Updated: 2003-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: The Jellyfish scene from Dory’s point of view.Originally posted September 2003
Kudos: 10





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net September 8, 2003
> 
> Original statistics:  
> Reviews: 12  
> Faves: 11

It hurts...oh it hurts. And I'm so tired, but Marlin's going to win! I wanted to win, but I don't what's going on anymore. Where am I? I remember Squishy...lots of pink...Marlin telling me the rules...something about tentacles.

The tentacles! I wasn't supposed to touch them. Does that mean I'm disqualified? I wonder why losing hurts so bad? Marlin never told me it would hurt...

Dory felt someone pull her away from the feathery tentacles, but the pain didn't stop. She began to fly through the forest of jellyfish, realizing dimly that Marlin was pulling her along.

"Am I disqualified?" she asked faintly, her words slurring a little.

"No! No, in fact you're winning!" Dory opened her eyes blearily. It was getting so hard to stay awake...so hard...Dory tried to swim, if she was winning before then maybe she could still beat Marlin. But she was so tired, and she felt so weak.

Marlin saw her eyes start to close and her fins drooped in exhaustion. She could feel him desperately try to speed up.

"Dory! Where does P. Sherman live?" he asked in an effort to keep her conscious. What a silly question! And it's a little rude; I'm trying to sleep...

"...42...Wallaby Way...Sydney..." she answered dutifully. She was having trouble getting the words out now. It was getting harder to talk...to think...to breathe.

"Stay awake, Dory! Don't go to sleep!" Dory tried to hold her eye open and swim alongside him. He kept pulling her along, his own movements becoming weaker, more desperate. But they were almost there...

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they broke free of the jellyfish forest and into clear waters. Dory felt Marlin's hold on her loosen. Her last conscious thought was the realization of what had happened, and how brave Marlin was.


End file.
